First December
by relya schiffer
Summary: Ulquiorra Schiffer, sepanjang umurmu, aku selalu berada didekatmu.Aku penasaran dengan Desember pertamamu yang berikutnya. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti membayangimu sampai kau tak bisa menyapa Desember lagi...  Bday present for ulqui. Happy reading, minna


_Jika kau menjatuhkan setetes racun di lidahku, _

_maka akan kutenggelamkan kau dalam genangan racun yang sama. _

_Pembalasan tak selamanya setimpal, selalu ada kemungkinan untuk menjadi lebih parah…_

.

.

.

**BLEACH ****Tite Kubo**

'**First December' fic belong to me**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Angst, Tragedy, sedikit Romance  
**

**Main Character : Ulquiorra Schiffer**

.

.

.

A/N : Happy birthday, Ulqui... hiks...*ngeliatin debu, bercucuran air mata*

Yosh, Relya Schiffer si author eror―yang belum ngeberesin ujian susulan―nekat bikin fic lagi. Duh, gimana ya, habisnya Ulqui-kun ulang tahun, sih. Masa pacar sendiri ultah nggak dikasih kado, sih?*dilempar lanza del relampago, direbus ulquiorra fc*. Nee, aku tak mau banyak cuap-cuap. Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan lantaran kondisi kejiwaan (?) diriku yang agak miring (gila dong?). Happy reading, minna-san. And, semoga terhibur…^^

* * *

**FIRST DECEMBER**

**by**

**RELYA SCHIFFER

* * *

**

.

.

.

Perempuan itu terbelalak menatap sosok yang berdiri dua meter dihadapannya. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya yang cantik. Dia tampak senang melihat laki-laki bermantel hitam itu. Rambut hitam laki-laki itu nampak basah oleh tetesan hujan. Si perempuan―yang memegang payung―berjalan mendekat. Setelah jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, ia tersenyum.

Namun senyuman manis perempuan bertubuh indah itu memudar ketika menyadari sesuatu yang digenggam oleh laki-laki itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat. Wajah perempuan itu memucat. Nalarnya berontak, memerintahkan ia untuk menjerit, lari, atau apa pun―bukan hanya diam.

Namun semua itu tak pernah terjadi. Karena kancil kecil yang telah menjadi target seekor serigala tak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri dari perburuan.

.

.

.

* * *

**11 November 2010**

Aku melihatmu menatap mereka. Sebuah mobil mewah berisi seorang pria berambut coklat dan seorang gadis berambut kuning beserta sopir dan _body guard_ mereka. Tatapanmu begitu tajam. Bisa kudengar suara gemeratuk saat kau membungkam rahangmu kuat-kuat. Kesabaran yang kau pupuk begitu lama, akankah hanya sampai di sini?

Ah, orang-orang itu. Kenapa datang lagi? Kenapa harus bertemu denganmu? Tidakkah mereka tahu, bahwa aku selalu berharap―aku yakin aku bisa berharap meskipun wujudku seperti ini―kalian tidak akan pernah bertemu. Aku masih bisa mendengar jelas sumpahmu terhadap mereka mereka, yang tentu saja tak mereka dengar. Dan aku tak mau kau jatuh di kubangan yang sama. Itu menyakitkan bagiku, Ulquiorra.

Ya, sangat menyakitkan. Karena aku telah mengenalmu dengan baik. Aku tahu asal-usulmu. Aku juga tahu riwayat kehidupanmu yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu dan _dia. _Oh, ayolah. Aku juga selalu mendengar semua keluhan serta bisikkan lirihmu tiap malam. Hei, jangan salah paham. Ulquiorra tidak berbisik padaku. Dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan kali ini pun tak berbeda.

"Aizen Sousuke…"

Betapa aku tak ingin kau mendesiskan bisikan seperti itu. Ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu. _Dejavu_―lucu sekali membayangkan aku bisa ber-_dejavu_―suram. Hei, Ulquiorra. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuatku cemas?

"Akhirnya waktu yang kutunggu tiba."

Itu pernyataan, aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap saja kaget. Kudekati dirimu. Rambut hitammu tersibak perlahan, menimbulkan efek kacau yang memukau. Tuhan, pemuda ini tampan sekali. Ah, sudahlah. Bukan saatnya aku terpesona. Aku harus mengubah pandangannya. Dia bilang 'waktu', dan aku tahu bahwa itu maksudnya 'dendam'. Jadi, kau masih menyimpannya? Dendam berkaratmu pada mereka? Benarkah, Ulquiorra?

"Ya, benar. Ini saat yang tepat."

Aku benar-benar terbelalak. Ternyata kau masih mengingatnya. Sia-sia aku berharap selama dua tahun ini kau mengubah pendirianmu. Ternyata prioritasmu tetap sama. Arah haluan hidupmu hanya satu.

Tapi, Ulquiorra, kau tidak akan mati kali ini, kan?

* * *

**15 November 2010**

Berhari-hari sejak pertemuanmu dengan mereka, kau tak pernah meninggalkan kamar kecil tempat tinggalmu. Aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu, jangan khawatir. Aku bisa bertahan dalam keadaan apapun. Kamarmu gelap, terkesan sendu dengan lampu temaram berwarna keemasan. Wajahmu tampak serius saat kau menggoreskan tulisanmu di kertas itu. Beberapa kali kau menghubungi kawan-kawan lamamu. Aku tahu, kau mencari informasi. Dan tulisanmu itu adalah rencana yang telah kau susun sejak pertemuan itu. Aku bisa melihat ambisi di mata hijaumu, Ulquiorra. Ambisi untuk menuntaskan keinginan terakhir.

Manusia, memang sulit ditebak. Begitu pun denganmu. Aku ingat, dulu kau dan pria berambut coklat itu sangat dekat. Yah, dekat dalam arti tertentu, sih. Kau sangat setia padanya dan dia sangat percaya padamu. Kau selalu melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan. Semua. Tak peduli jika itu bisa membahayakan nyawamu sekalipun.

Hanya satu yang tidak kau lakukan. Hanya satu perintahnya yang tidak kau patuhi. Dan kau langsung berubah menjadi Ulquiorra yang sekarang.

Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melamun. Ha, kata 'melamun' terdengar sungguh manusia, bukan?

Kutajamkan lagi penglihatanku, membaca skema rencanamu. Aku berdecak kagum. Begitu terperinci, akurat, dan penuh perhitungan. Itulah dirimu. Tapi, ini sedikit culas, Ulquiorra. Memanipulasi kepercayaan, tidakkah itu bisa dinamakan culas?

"Begini cukup," kau berucap datar.

Aku menghela nafas. Kebiasaanmu itu, berbicara dengan menggunakan intonasi rendah dan nada monoton, membuat semuanya terkesan baik-baik saja. Membuatmu tampak tak peduli apapun. Tapi aku mengenalmu. Begitu pun dengan si rambut biru yang masuk ke kamarmu sambil membawa sebuah kotak yang tidak begitu besar. Aku hanya bisa meratapi nasib sebagai pihak yang tak berdaya. Ya, benar. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengubah keadaan? Aku bukan Tuhan.

Ketika kau menoleh, menatap kawan lamamu itu, aku hanya berdiam diri―bukankah selama ini aku juga hanya diam? Ah, rasanya pengertianku tentang 'diriku' mulai rancu―dan menatap kalian. Pembicaraan ini akan melibatkan banyak hal. Dan aku pasti hanya akan jadi pendengar yang baik. Seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin mau menggunakan ini lagi?"

"Jangan meragukanku, Grimmjow. Aku _sniper_ terbaik yang pernah mereka miliki."

"Tapi kau tak pernah menggunakan apapun selama setahun terakhir, Ulquiorra."

"Itu tak mengubah apapun."

Grimmjow menghela nafas. Teman lamanya ini memang tampak pendiam dan tenang. Tapi sebenarnya pemilik mata _emerald_ itu adalah orang yang keras kepala. Tidak seperti dirinya yang bertemperamen cukup tinggi namun gampang terpengaruh.

Dengan tangan besarnya, Grimmjow meengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak yang dibawanya. Benda berwarna hitam dan beberapa butiran lonjong berwarna keemasan.

"_Colt 16_, sudah dilengkapi dengan peredam suara. Ini sesuai permintaanmu. Maaf, tapi aku sudah tidak memegang _shoot gun_ lagi."

Penjelasan Grimmjow tak mengubah ekspresi di wajah _stoic _Ulquiorra. Pemuda tampan itu tak menampakkan sedikitpun kecewa atau puas. Tangan pucatnya meraih benda berwarna hitam dan beberapa butiran keemasan. Dia menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau yakin mau kembali menempuh cara ini? Orihime bisa marah,"

Ucapan Grimmjow mampu menarik sedikit perhatian Ulquiorra. Diarahkan tatapannya, memandang permata biru terang yang juga sedang terarah kepadanya.

"Ini yang terakhir. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti."

"Orihime dan Neliel sama. Kita juga merasakan kepahitan yang sama. Jika aku punya masa depan baru, mengapa kau tidak mengusahakannya?"

"Tinggal bersama detektif Kisuke Urahara ternyata telah membuatmu banyak berubah, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Apa kau lupa, kau pernah menjadi Espada peringkat keenam?" terdengar nada mengejek dalam kata-kata Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow memalingkan wajah, "Espada sudah hancur, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Dan hanya kita yang tersisa untuk mengecap kehidupan kedua."

"Tapi satu yang tak bisa diingkari, Grimmjow. Kita ini pembunuh…"

* * *

**27 November 2010**

Kau memang pembunuh. Kau dan temanmu si rambut biru itu, memang benar pembunuh.

Haahh, lelah sekali rasanya hanya dengan mengakui kebenaran itu. Aizen Sousuke adalah pemimpinmu, aku tahu itu. Dan Espada, terdiri dari sepuluh orang terbaik pilihan Aizen, adalah para pembunuh bayaran yang dia jadikan sumber pencetak uangnya. Kau adalah salah satu mesin uangnya, Ulquiorra. Bisnis illegal pria bersenyum manis itu―senyum yang mampu memperdaya lawan maupun kawan―hancur seketika saat kau membelot. Satu per satu anggota Espada berakhir dalam kejaran pihak kepolisian. Mati dalam perburuan, menyerah dalam penyergapan, ataupun bersedia menempuh jalan damai setelah tahu bahwa Aizen begitu licik.

Ya, sangat licik. Dengan segala akal bulus serta seribu topengnya, dia berhasil memperdayai pihak penegak keadilan―begitu kan kalian menganggap polisi?. Serta merta ia mencoret keberadaan Espada yang telah dimanfaatkannya. Sisa Espada yang masih berada dalam kuasanya, dilenyapkan tanpa sisa. Melenyapkan jejak.

Dan itu semua, berawal dari pemberontakanmu, Ulquiorra.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, aku menghela nafas panjang. Seharian ini aku telah mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi. Rupanya kau telah berhasil menyusupkan 'perhatian' pada perempuan berambut kuning itu. Siapa namanya? Sebentar, aku lihat dulu di catatanmu.

Ah, iya. Tia Sousuke. Ya, benar. Tia Sousuke. Putri semata wayang kesayangan Aizen Sousuke. Jadi dia sasaranmu. Kau jerat dia dalam pesona yang kau miliki, kau rebut semua kepercayaan yang dia punya―gadis _innocent_ yang selalu di kawal dan menginginkan kebebasan. Lalu kau berhasil. Kau sukses besar. Kau telah menggenggam hatinya.

Kutatap dirimu yang kini tengah tertidur. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan saat mata hijau indah itu menyorotkan tatapan. Aku tersenyum. Wajahmu dipenuhi kedamaian jika berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Polos, tanpa pertahanan, lugu, seperti anak kecil.

Anak kecil.

Ah, kehidupan masa kecilmu pun tidak begitu indah, seingatku. Berasal dari keluarga _broken home_ telah mengukir erat kesan _stoic_ di wajahmu. Kau tertutup. Sangat tertutup. Tapi itu semua tak membuatku terbatasi untuk mengenalmu. Tak ada yang bisa melarangku. Aku berhak pergi kemanapun, mengikuti siapapun. Kebebasanku juga yang menimbulkan rasa iri padamu, bukan?

Sekali lagi kutatap wajahmu, Ulquiorra. Pelan, kutiupkan udara menyibak beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi ketampananmu. Oh, Tuhan, kau begitu mempesona. Hei, Ulquiorra. Aku sering mendengar para remaja mengucapkan kata 'blushing', yaitu di saat wajah mereka memerah. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tapi, apa keadaanku sekarang bisa dikatakan 'blushing'?

Hahaha, tidak mungkin, ya? Tentu saja tidak mungkin.

Senyumku melebar. Kuulurkan tanganku, rambut hitammu mulai bergoyang perlahan, mengikuti arah tanganku. Bisakah kau merasakannya, Ulquiorra Schiffer? Aku sedang membelaimu. Penuh sayang? Tentu saja. Jika aku tak menyayangimu, maka aku tak akan mungkin selalu berada di sisimu, kan?

Kebebasan tak terbatas…

Sabit bersinar terang, menggantung di langit yang tampak seperti kanvas hitam tanpa batas. Kupalingkan tatapanku darimu, menerobos ke luar jendela, ke arah bulan di atas sana. Nafasmu yang teratur menerpa sisi wajahku. Kita sangat dekat. Dan aku bertaruh, kau juga pasti merasakaan keberadaanku. Tentu saja, kau kan tidak lumpuh sampai-sampai tak bisa merasakan sentuhan.

Di catatanmu yang berisi rencana itu, kutemukan rancangan akhir dari semua yang telah kau susun. Tertulis dengan tinta merah―yang aku tahu maksudnya.

Satu Desember.

Benar, aku tidak salah lihat. Desember hari pertama, kau menetapkan hari itu sebagai hari pembalasan.

Aku tahu pasti. Karena satu Desember bagimu tak kan lunas sejak kejadian itu. Ya, tidak akan pernah terbayar sebelum kau melaksanakan ambisi terbesar dalam hidupmu.

* * *

**1 Desember 2008**

"Happy birthday, Ulqui-kun," gadis berambut senja itu tersenyum manis saat seorang pemuda membuka pintu rumahnya. Di tangan mungilnya terdapat sebuah kue _tart _sederhana berwarna coklat, dengan hiasan _whipped cream_, potongan coklat serta beberapa cerry merah dan hijau. Diatasnya terdapat lilin berbentuk alphabet 'U' dan 'O'.

"Apa ini? 'U' dan 'O'?" lilin yang seharusnya melambangkan angka―sesuai jumlah usia―itu pun mengundang pertanyaan.

Si gadis yang semula tersenyum mengubah ekspresinya. Kerucut bibir mungil itu sangat menjelaskan ketidak-sukaannya terhadap pertanyaan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Setidaknya ucapkan terima kasih padaku, Ulquiorra-kun," cibir gadis manis itu, "kau menghancurkan _mood_-ku saja. Huh…" dia bersungut kecil.

Jika bisa menyiratkan ekspresi, pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu pasti sudah tersenyum, mungkin juga tertawa melihat ekspresi gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan langkah yang tegap dan pasti, dia menghampiri sosok cantik yang telah menjadi 'puteri' di hatinya itu.

"Orihime," panggil Ulquiorra.

Hening. Yang dipanggil masih merajuk.

"Orihime," sekali lagi, nama itu dipanggil. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya, Ulquiorra memilih untuk bertindak. Diraihnya kue yang ada di tangan Orihime lalu diletakkan di atas meja. Kemudian, lengan kukuhnya meraih tubuh indah gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ulquiorra memberikan sebuah kecupan mesra di pipi kanan Orihime seraya bebisik pelan.

"Arigatou, Hime,"

Kontan, semburat merah langsung merayap dengan cepat di wajah manis Orihime. Dia telah mengenal pemuda ini selama beberapa bulan. Mereka juga telah sama-sama berbagi kisah, termasuk latar belakang masing-masing. Ulquiorra memang pendiam dan terkesan tak peduli, Orihime mengakuinya. Tapi ada saat di mana pemuda itu menunjukkan perhatian dan langsung membuatnya lumpuh seketika.

Contohnya? Ya, seperti sekarang.

Selagi Orihime sibuk mengatasi debaran jantungnya yang seperti mau melompat ke luar, Ulquiorra tersenyum kecil. Mungkin bisa dibilang berseringai tipis. Tingkah lugu Orihime merupakan suatu hal tersendiri yang mampu meraih perhatiannya.

Perhatian seorang Espada keempat, pembunuh bayaran asuhan Aizen Sousuke. Mereka telah mengetahui apa yang menanti di masa depan, tapi tak ada yang peduli.

Cinta? Mungkin itulah penyebabnya.

"Kamu curang! Selalu punya cara untuk membuatku tidak bisa marah padamu," masih dalam pelukan Ulquiorra, Orihime melayangkan protes.

"Kau juga curang, selalu mampu membuatku kembali padamu sejauh apapun aku pergi," masih dengan memeluk Orihime, Ulquiorra menyahut.

"Kau mengikatku, Orihime Inoue,"

Orihime tersenyum,"Nee, kita tiup lilin dulu,ya. Setelah itu _make a wish_. Oke?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Onna," Ulquiorra mendesak, "apa maksud dua huruf itu?"

"Ah, kau itu tidak romantis sama sekali, sih?" Orihime sedikit meninggikan suaranya, "Itukan inisial nama kita berdua," lanjutnya.

Ulquiorra terdiam. Pemuda tampan bermantel hitam itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap permata kelabu yang tak pernah melepaskan _emerald_ hijaunya. Lalu tanpa diduga, dia mengeratkan pelukannya, menurunkan wajah, dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir mungil Orihime.

Angin bertiup cukup keras, menghantarkan dingin hujan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Membuat tangan mungil berkulit porselen menggenggam erat mantel hitam yang menempel di tubuhya. Tapi angin ini tak cukup untuk membuat wajah yang memanas kembali normal.

Adakah yang bisa melihat asap mngpul dari kepala orange itu? Oh, berlebihan sekali.

"Lilinnya sudah mati," suara Ulquiorra terdengar setelah 'permainan kecil' mereka berakhir. Menyisakan Orihime yang megap-megap seperti ikan terdampar.

"K-kau…"

"Apa?" Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Orihime mendengus sebal,"Menyebalkan!" cetusnya, masih dengan wajah yang persis tomat matang.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Ulquiorra melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Orihime. Dia mencolek sedikit krim yang menjadi penghias kue dan mencicipinya.

"Tidak buruk," komentarnya.

"Memuji itu bukan dosa kok, Ulquiorra-kun," sindir Orihime, tersenyum manis.

Ulquiorra tak menyahut. Dia mulai memotong kue berbentuk lingkaran itu ketika didengarnya Orihime memekik lumayan kencang.

"Ahh, Ulqui, kau belum mengajukan permohonan. Langsung memotong kue itu brutal sekali."

"Aku memang pembunuh. Brutal adalah bagian dari diriku, kan?"

"Hei, setidaknya perlakukan kue buatanku dengan lembut, jika kau tidak bisa sedikit berbelas kasihan pada manusia, Tuan Pembunuh!"

Itu adalah ledekan favorit Orihime, Tuan pembunuh, yang sering diucapkannya untuk menggoda ULquiorra. Anehnya, Ulquiorra sendiri tidak merasa bermasalah dengan hal itu. Tapi kenyataan bahwa gadis ini terlalu cerewet membuatnya sedikit jengah. Serta merta, diraihnya potongan kue dan dijejalkan pada Orihime yang tak sempat mengelak.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara,"

Orihime harus menahan tawanya mati-matian agar bisa menelan kue dimulutnya dengan selamat. Sementara Ulquiorra mulai mencicipi potongan yang lain. Berdua, mereka menghabiskan tiap potong kue yang terasa sangat manis itu. Bukan karena pengaruh gula atau bahan lain, tapi lebih karena bahagia lantaran bisa melewatkan saat-saat seperti ini bersama. Tak ada yang lain.

"Kau memohon apa Ulquiorra?" tanya Orihime, duduk di sebelah pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Ulquiorra.

"Selalu bersamamu," jawab Ulquiorra singkat, tanpa bermaksud mengumbar kata-kata gombal atau semacamnya. Dia jujur, dan kejujurannya itu yang dianggap Orihime sebagai sisi polos pemuda itu.

"Aku juga," sahut Orihime pelan, sambil mengeratkan dekannya pada lengan pemilik mata hijau yang mempesona itu. Dan sebagai respon, Ulquiorra menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Orihime.

Hening menjadi satu-satunya yang terbangun di antara mereka. Namun ketenangan itu tak berlangsung lama saat pintu rumah Orihime terbuka dengan kasar. Derap langkah beberapa orang menghancurkan ketenangan dengan sekejap.

Reflek, Ulquiorra meraih senjata yang terselip dipinggangnya, sementara Orihime terbelalak melihat seorang pria berambut coklat berdiri dengan senyuman maut yang dibingkai dengans angat manis.

"Pesta ulang tahun yang indah, sudah berakhir…"

Lalu hujan di luar berubah seiring menggelegarnya guntur, menyamarkan desing _shoot gun_ saat memuntahkan magazine dengan mudah. Cairan merah kehitaman menyembur tak terkendali.

Pria berambut coklat itu melepaskan kaca mata yang menyamarkan kekejamannya dalam wajah _innocent_. Dia menatap keji pada dua sosok tubuh yang bermandikan darah di lantai. Diliriknya dua sosok tubuh lain yang berada dalam tanggung jawab anak buahnya―kepala berambut biru dan kepala berambut hijau toska. Tentu saja keduanya bernasib sama seperti dua korban yang baru saja dieksekusi ini.

"Ini peringatan bagi kalian semua," pria itu bersuara agak keras. Berpasang-pasang telinga mendengarkan dengans eksama.

"Aizen Sousuke, tak pernah memaafkan pengkhianat. Espada pun bisa kumusnahkan,"

Deklarasi kekuasaan itu telah dilontarkan. Tak ada sahutan lantaran setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu mengerti dengan benar maksud dari pria berambut coklat ini.

Tunggu, ini meragukan. Apakah mereka benar-benar mengerti, atau terdiam hanya karena takut?

* * *

**31 November 2010.**

Aku mengikutimu lagi, Ulquiorra. Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah kau mengecup pipi perempuan berambut kuning itu. Beberapa pengunjung café tempat kalian bertemu melemparkan tatapan iri akan kemesraan yang kalian tunjukkan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tia. Jaga dirimu." ucapmu pelan.

Perempuan itu, mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, "Iya, kau juga. Hati-hati, a. Aku akan menunggumu di sini besok malam, Kaito,"

Aku ingin tertawa rasanya. Hei, Nona, apa kau tidak bisa melihat wajah siapa yang kau panggil Kaito itu? Ah,ya, tentu saja. Kau tak tahu apa pun tentang perbuatan ayahmu. Kau juga masih berusia 16 tahun saat 'peristiwa' itu terjadi. Tapi Ulquiorra, tidakkah ini keterlaluan? Kau melibatkan pihak yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Kau tersenyum tipis―sangat tipis. Dan setelah mengusap pipi perempuan itu, kau pergi. Aku mengikutimu, mendekat padamu. Lagi―rambut hitammu tersibak.

Kau melangkah dengan pasti. Menuju tempatmu memulai hari dan mengakhirinya. Rutinitas membosankan tanpa pola yang berbeda. Kamar temaram itu adalah tempatmu melarikan diri, bukan?

Saat ini pun kau kembali ke sana.

Kau merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, tanpa melepas mantel, kau tatap langit yang terpantul di kaca jendela. Sabit pucat masih di sana, kali ini ditemani beberapa titik bersinar yang tak begitu banyak―bintang. Aku masih setia di dedakmu sampai kemudian kau berbisik lirih.

"Maafkan aku, Orihime,"

Dan tepat pukul 12 malam, titik pergantian hari, kau melukis sebuah bentuk di jendela kamarmu yang mengembun. Sebuah lingkaran, dengan huruf 'U' dan 'O' di atasnya. Aku tersentak. Itu kue yang pernah dibuatkan si gadis senja untukmu dua tahun yang lalu.

Lalu kau memejamkan mata sejenak. Saat kelopak matamu terbuka, kau meniupkan nafasmu di atas lukisanmu itu, membuat bentuk yang kau buat kembali tersamarkan. Bisikan lirihmu setelah itu adalah hal yang membuatku ingin menangis.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hime…"

Kenapa kau tak memanfaatkan hidup keduamu ini seperti kawanmu si rambut biru itu, Ulquiorra?

* * *

**1 Desember 2010**

Pukul 21.00

Kau baru saja menutup ponselmu, memastikan bahwa Tia telah melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan. Melepaskan diri dari para pengawal suruhan ayahnya. Dia gadis yang lincah. Tapi dia tidak cukup cerdas untuk menyadari taktikmu. Dia tak bisa melihat wajah aslimu. Berkali-kali aku berusaha membuatmu bertahan di kamar dengan berbagai cara. Tapi rupanya, 'dingin' tak mampu mengalahkanmu. Aku pun menyerah. Aku hanya bisa mengikutimu, melangkah dengan menggenggam pemberian Grimmjow―akhirnya aku bisa mengingat nama teman lamamu―erat.

Malam begitu gelap. Hujan yang turun di awal musim dingin membuat banyak orang lebih memilih mendekam di depan perapian. Tapi tidak denganmu. Kau menciptakan perapianmu sendiri.

Di pinggir sebuah taman, kulihat seorang perempuan berambut kuning dengan mantel hijau dan payung transparan. Dia tersenyum melihatmu. Namun kau tak membalas senyum itu, justru menunjukkan benda yang kau bawa padanya. Dan dia tersentak hebat.

Janji bertemu di taman akan menjadi sebuah ladang pengeksekusian, kau buat terasa sama persis seperti yang menimpamu dua tahun lalu.

Aku memejamkan mata. Aku tak sanggup melihatmu melumuri tangan dengan dosa yang sama. Kau salah Ulquiorra. Kini aku setuju dengan temanmu Grimmjow, Orihime Inoue―akhirnya aku bisa mengingat nama satu-satunya gadis yang kau cintai―pasti marah.

Tapi apa dayaku? Bisikanku, teriakanku, jeritanku, permohonanku tak bisa mencapaimu.

Aku hanya bisa mengedarkan bau anyir menyengat setelah _Colt 16_ di tanganmu memuntahkan timah panas, menjadi penyebab utama Tia ambruk ke tanah basah. Aku hanya bisa memperdengarkan suara malam.

Karena aku hanyalah sosok mati yang selalu berada di sekitarmu. Membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku namun tak bisa melihat wujudku.

Angin…

Jelas? Ya, karena aku adalah angin…

.

.

.

Desember pertamamu kembali berwarna merah. Ulquiorra Schiffer, sepanjang umurmu, aku selalu berada didekatmu. Mengikutimu, mengelilingimu. Termasuk saat ini. Malam gelap di Desember pertama. Kau turunkan tanganmu, mata hijaumu menatap sosok yang terkapar di tanah. Aku hanya bisa berhembus lemah, menerpa wajahmu dengan sensasi dingin.

"Aku pernah bersumpah, Aizen… Jika kau menjatuhkan setetes racun di lidahku, maka akan kutenggelamkan kau dalam genangan racun yang sama. Pembalasan tak selamanya setimpal, selalu ada kemungkinan untuk menjadi lebih parah… Bahkan nyawa putrimu ini tak cukup untuk menggantikan Orihime."

Tentu saja, kata-katamu benar. Aizen telah membunuh dua orang, kau dan kekasihmu. Namun hanya kau yang mendapatkan kesemptan kedua untuk hidup, aku paham perasaanmu. Dan kematian putri semata wayangnya ini akan menjadi hantaman tersendiri baginya. Ya, akhirnya aku mengerti maksudmu. Kau ingin membuat Aizen merasakan hal yang sama bukan? Kehilangan yang sama, kepedihan yang sama, kesakitan yang sama, dan kepahitan yang sama.

Kau, benar-benar menakjubkan, Ulquiorra Schiffer…

Tapi, tidakkah kau ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk hal-hal yang bisa membahagiakanmu? Kau sudah terlalu lama menderita, benar kan?

Oh, ocehanku ini tak berguna. Kau malah pergi. Kutatap lagi jasad kaku yang mulai memucat itu. Hei, kau tidak bercanda, Ulquiorra? Kau meninggalkan jejak. Lubang di bawah leher, tepat di bagian tengah tulang selangka, itu kan ciri khasmu dalam menghabisi korban-korbanmu. Tampaknya kali ini kau menantang, ya? Benar-benar…

"Datanglah padaku jika kau mau, Aizen. Kau akan menyesal karena pernah memberikan warna merah dalam latar belakang December termanisku."

Bisikan tajammu membuatku sedikit tersenyum. Keberanian itu tak pernah gagal membuatku takjub padamu.

Hei, Ulquiorra…

Bolehkan aku terus mengikutimu? Berhembus kemanapun kau melangkah? Aku merasa penasaran dengan Desember pertamamu yang berikutnya. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti membayangimu sampai kau tak bisa menyapa Desember lagi.

Jelas kah? Sampai kau tak diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Desember lagi…

.

.

.

#OWARI#

* * *

ASTAGA! LAGI-LAGI ANGST? PARAH!

Okeh, sebenarnya aku udah nyiapin yang 'manis', sayangnya hasil dari ujian susulan Geometri Transformasiku semalam bikin aku berserk. Sumpah, pundung di pojokan lemari. Ide manis itu pun hilang. Parah!

Hiks, maafkan aku yang lagi-lagi bikin angst. Hiks, kupikir udah banyak yang ngadoin ulqui sesuatu yang manis. Hehehe*dikemplang readers*

Huft, dan masih dalam kondisi pundung, akhirnya aku nekat ngetik ide yang terlintas begitu aja ini.

Aneh, kadang kalo dipikirin gak dapet2, tapi kalo lagi gak dipikirin, ide numpuk banyak banget.

Nee, dari pada ngebacot gaje, mending langsung aja deh, readers..

Mind to ripyu?^^


End file.
